Once In A While
by Songficcer
Summary: I don't own the song nor SM. Story is about finding hope and strength in everyday heros.


Once in a while.  
  
  
  
  
...As the last light of the battle faded, Princess Serena reverted back to Serena and collapsed on the mountain of ice she had just fought on. The Scouts' souls now had vanished, and she was alone. As she laid there, she began to remember how her quest began: finding Luna, the other scouts, her prince who turned out to be one of the people she fought with the most. As she laid there, her life slowly fading, she made a wish to have everything go back to normal. For her friends to be reborn with no memory, as well as herself and Darien. Even weaker than before, she had to smile through her tears. They had saved Earth, and Serena knew it was only the begining...  
  
  
Once in a while  
Someone comes along  
That one-in-a-million heart  
So pure and so strong  
They can face up to the tears   
And still find a smile  
But we only get 'em  
Every once in a while...  
  
  
  
Ami sat in her room with Serena by her side. She read her book as she listened to Serena's wailing about math being to hard. That it was just as easy as tring to figure out the Tuxedo Mask and the Moonlight Knight problem. Ami sighed and decided it would be best if she helped her friend.  
  
"Serena, look, you work the problem like this..." Ami sat there and helped Serena on the same problem for at least 20 minutes. Then , she finally got it.  
  
" Oh, I get it now. You square this," pointing to one numer, "carry this one", pointing to another, "and divide by this one, right?"  
  
Ami giggled, "that's right."  
  
"Thanks, Ami. You can go back to your book now if you want. I want to try the rest of these by myself."  
  
"Okay", she said, returning back to her book.  
  
Once in a while  
Some one comes along  
Those one-in-a-million eyes  
That never tells a lie  
They can get you on your feet  
To walk that extra mile  
But we only see 'em  
Every once in a while....  
  
  
  
Mina sat alone in her apartment. Artemis had gone with Luna to gather information on their enimies. She never had felt so alone in her life. Sure she had the scouts and Luna and Artemis for supprot, but no one knew what she was feeling on the inside. Or the real reason she moved back to Tokyo. Soon, she could hear her friends coming through the door, but she didn't move from her postion on the bed. Serena came bardgeing into the room, and noticed how down Mina was.   
  
"What's wrong, Mina? You can tell me", Serena said, sitting down next to her friend.  
  
Mina sat up and told her friend her story as to why she really was there. She told her about her freind who broke her heart, how she killed the one man she loved because he worked for the Negaverse, and faking her death so she become one of the Sailor Scouts of Japan. Serena listened, never saying a word, until she was finished.  
  
"You could have told us. We never would have said anything", Serena said.  
  
"I know, but I like dealing with my problems by myself. It's just my way of making sure my heart doesn't get broken again."  
  
*Wow*, Serena thought, * she's really strong. I wish she would have said some thing, though.* "Tell you what, Mina. I won't say any thing if you don't want me to, okay?"  
  
Mina finally smiled, "Thanks, Serena..."  
  
  
That's why we call them heros  
That's why we know their names  
And once you've heard their stories  
You're never quite the same...  
  
  
Lita walked down the narrow path in the park. While there, she ran into Andrew. He was sitting on a bench, looking very depressed. She walked up to him and asked what was wrong.  
  
He looked up and answered, "Rita broke up with me a few days ago. I'm still bummed out about it."   
  
"Oh, Andy", she said sitting next to him , "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, it's mine. I pushed her away when I let her leave for Africa."  
  
"No, she left you because...", Lita didn't know what to say. Then she thought of something "Look, don't worry about it. She obviously doesn't care about you, or she would not have said she didn't love you any more. I know what you're going through, and helps if you talk to your friends." She smiled, "better now?"  
  
He smiled, "yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She stood to leave, but she turned back to Andrew. "Hey, Andy? Promise you'll call if you need to talk more, okay?"  
  
He smiled, "alright."  
  
  
  
That's why we call them heros  
The best thing they ever do  
Is to point to the best in us all  
And say ' If I can, you can, too...'  
  
  
Standing at the train station, four girls hugged their best friend. Rei Hino was leaving to become a priestess, and her friends were bidding her fare well.  
  
"Here's some food I made you, Rei."  
  
"Study hard, Miss Hino."  
  
"Don't forget to write, Girl Friend."  
  
As she began her goodbyes', Serena walked up to her from behind.  
  
"Rei?" She turned to face her blue eyed friend. "Here, this is for you", she said handing her a Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars doll. On Sailor Moon's uniform was the word 'BEST'. On Mars', 'FRIENDS.' Rei, smiled through her tears and took the dolls. Serena , despite the fact they fought nearly all the time, was her best friend among the scouts. "Rei, I'm sorry for all the times we fought. Most times it was my fault." As she began to cry, Rei scolded her.  
  
"Knock it off, Meatball Head." She walked up and hugged her, "you know I hate it when my friends cry." She kissed Serena on the cheek, as well as the others, and boarded the train. As it pulled out of the station, she waved to her friends, who she knew she would miss dearly.  
  
  
Once in a while  
I still hear her voice  
That one-in-a-million sound  
Like two laughin' girls  
She would hate to see us cry  
That never was her style  
Oh, how we miss her  
Every once in awhile  
  
Oh, they can face up to the tears  
And still some how find a smile  
But we only get 'em  
Every once in awhile  
  
Oh, how I miss them  
Every once in awhile... 


End file.
